A driver of a vehicle who wishes to visit a destination often must locate a parking spot in which to park the vehicle during the visit. Various kinds of parking spots may be available, including parking spots in public or private garages, outdoor lots, and along the curbs of streets.
The spots along curbs of streets (“street parking spots,” or simply “spots”) may be free to park in, or may require payment. Spots may be available to all or may be restricted, at least on certain days and/or certain times, to those explicitly authorized to park in such spots.
Spots may be characterized by their size, such as being characterized as one of a large spot, a small spot, or a micro spot.